


一觉睡醒发现跟前队友睡了

by qishishixiaobu



Category: One Direction (Band), 东纶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishishixiaobu/pseuds/qishishixiaobu
Summary: 一觉睡醒发现跟前队友睡了怎么办？炎亚纶表示：能怎么办？就再睡一次啊！
Kudos: 4





	一觉睡醒发现跟前队友睡了

滴——滴滴滴滴滴滴滴滴！

闹钟疯狂的震动吵到了床上的人，从被窝里伸出一只修长好看的手重重的拍在闹钟上，干净利落终止了这烦人的声音。

“好吵……”

睡在另一侧的炎亚纶烦躁的翻了个身，却在下一秒被浑身痛得仿佛被大卡车碾过的酸痛感吓醒。

意识到什么的他猛的睁开眼睛，看着洁白的墙壁眼睛瞪得老大。身体这不对劲的酸痛和背后貌似还有个人这件事让他有一个不太好的猜想……

他……该不会被……睡了吧？？？

炎亚纶喜欢男性这件事在他们圈子里已经不是什么秘密了，但他从来都是只做上面那个也是真的。

在这个遍地飘零的圈子里，他是很吃香的。

因为他有傲人的资本，也不甘做下面那个。

而现在，他只要动一下都酸痛得不行的感觉明明白白的告诉他，他被睡了。

他！

被！

睡！

了！

这个认知在他脑子里转了一圈，然后转变成实体炸得他一股暴脾气都上来了。

到底是哪个不怕死的敢压他炎亚纶啊！！！

谁不知道炎亚纶是个纯1啊！！！

“威！到底是哪个混……蛋？”

怒火压过身体上的酸痛，足以支撑着炎亚纶翻身坐起来，那满腔快实体化的怒意在看到旁边那个人的一瞬间尽数熄灭了。

睡在他旁边的是汪东城。

还是他这辈子最大的劫数。

看着顶着一头乱糟糟头发，背后都是划痕的汪东城，炎亚纶有那么一瞬间觉得自己是不是还在做梦。

？？？难道昨晚的事不是在做梦？？？

？？？他是真的跟汪东城睡了？？？

汪东城被炎亚纶的动作和声音吵醒，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，声音带着刚起床慵懒和不自觉的撒娇：“怎么啦？这么……吵？？？”

……

……

四目相对的一瞬间突然哑然失色。

等等？

这是炎亚纶？

他为什么没穿衣服还跟他在同一张床上？

等等？

他为什么也没穿衣服！！！

两人大眼瞪小眼的对视着。

气氛尴尬了三秒。

“哪个……很久不见了……”

虽然还搞不清状况，但汪东城还是打了个哈哈优先打破了这个尴尬的场面。

他抓抓自己乱糟糟的头发，眼神有些尴尬的乱飘。

然后就飘到炎亚纶赤裸的上身那密密麻麻到根本挡不住的吻痕和床下乱扔一堆的衣服……

“那个……我们……该不会是……”他艰难的看着炎亚纶：“做了什么了吧？”

炎亚纶从看到汪东城就一团糟的脑子也终于转回来了，他看着汪东城的眼睛，抬起脖子指着上面的吻痕，有些皮笑肉不笑的：“如果我们想的是一件事的话，那么我们应该是做了。”

而且他还是在下面那个：）

∑(O_O；)

炎亚纶直白的话让汪东城吓了一跳，他从来没想过时隔多年他和炎亚纶的第一次会面就是这么的深入……

而且还是这么尴尬的场景下。

他甚至完全没有昨晚的任何记忆！

而整个事情要回到十二个小时之前。

汪东城受邀参加一个玩得还可以的朋友的生日party，一开始他还是很正常的跟朋友在聊天交谈，后来就被朋友以各种各样的理由灌了不少酒，酒量不太好的他就此完全断片了。

反倒是炎亚纶，他开始正常运转的大脑帮他回想起了昨晚的事情。

好巧不巧的，他也被这个朋友邀请了。

他到的时候汪东城已经被灌得七七八八了，醉得整个人都窝在那个朋友怀里。

本着虽然两人已经闹翻并且老死不相往来了，但再怎么说也不能眼睁睁看着前队友被占便宜的心理，炎亚纶快步上前一把抢回了汪东城。

顺带还怒瞪了对方一眼。

汪东城被抢走的一瞬间那个朋友还有些恼火，但一看对方是一点就爆的炎亚纶倒也不敢硬抢人，只能假笑着伸出手要来扶汪东城：“大东喝太多了，要不我带他去楼上房间休息一下吧。”

“不用了，你是今天的寿星，怎么可以不在场，我带他回去就好。”炎亚纶退了半步避开对方的手，礼貌周全的朝他点了点头。

汪东城是gay圈天菜这件事除了汪东城本人外，几乎所有人都知道，他浑身上下无一处不在吸引着各式各样的gay。但可惜的是他本人是个直的，甚至有gay去变了性回来追汪东城。

可惜的是就算变了性还是被残忍的拒绝了。

所以如果同性真的看上了汪东城，不用点手段的话根本就是不可能的。

炎亚纶低头看了一眼在他怀里睡得死死毫无反应的汪东城。

他敢说，晚上他要是没来的话，汪东城十有八九会失身，剩下的一两成则是只会被占了点便宜。

这个邀请他们的朋友saio是个双，也从来没在汪东城面前暴露自己的性取向，所以这次汪东城才会大意了。

倒是炎亚纶怎么也想不到他居然会想对汪东城下手。

他都没舍得下手！

而且汪东城是随随便便就能让别人碰的吗！！！

“我看大东也挺难受的，我就先送他回去吧。”意识到自己就快要被妒火攻心的炎亚纶努力的憋出一个营业式微笑，搂着完全没意识的汪东城就要走。

他要是再待下去还真指不定会干出什么事！

“他等会可能会比较难受。”saio追了上来，凑近炎亚纶的耳边小声说着：“这次可是便宜你了。”

“你……”炎亚纶皱起眉，这家伙还真下药了！？

“我也没打算真的对大东怎么着，我只是想看看他是不是真的对男的硬不起来，就这样，信不信由你。”saio耸耸肩，表情坦坦荡荡的。

炎亚纶差点对方这副死猪不怕开水烫的模样气死，他狠狠的咬了咬自己的后牙槽，那满腔的怒火一触即发。

要不是他现在搂着汪东城空不出手，他估计会一拳打到这个混蛋的臭脸上。

这个混蛋，居然只是为了这个理由就给汪东城下药！

汪东城一喝醉就乖巧得不行，他从被炎亚纶拉过去的时候就没怎么反抗，反而是在两人谈话的时候非常自然的抱住炎亚纶的脖子，在他颈窝找了个舒服的姿势就沉沉的睡了过去。

汪东城毫不设防的行为和在他颈出吐出温热的气息让已经怒火冲天的炎亚纶稍稍冷静了一点，他怒瞪着对方：“你给我等着。”

毫无愧疚感的saio看到汪东城像只树袋熊一样挂在炎亚纶身上，眼里透着赤裸裸的可惜，早知道就不邀请炎亚纶来了！

他是真没打算真对汪东城下手的，汪东城不是他们圈子的人这事也是人尽皆知的，强扭的瓜甜不甜另说，要是第二天知道他干的这些事之后，朋友做不成之外估计他还得再挨顿揍。

但不对汪东城做什么不代表他不能占占便宜啊？汪东城那身完美的肌肉和一喝醉就软萌撒娇的样子，可比平时性感得多了。

炎亚纶在对方直白的眼神中侧身把汪东城整个挡住，警告的瞪了满眼藏不住可惜的混蛋后，强硬的半抱半扶的把汪东城带走了。

这混蛋汪东城，出门在外也不知道保护好自己！

炎亚纶一边生气，一边忍不住掐了汪东城腰侧一把，手感极佳的小细腰让他生气之余还有时间想着汪东城这腰是真的绝。

也不知道幸还是不幸。

刚到炎亚纶家，汪东城喝下的药就开始生效了，他迷迷糊糊的就抱着炎亚纶的脸又吻又啃的，完全没有以往躲着他的戒备样。

被强行糊了一脸口水的炎亚纶只能半推半就的把汪东城引到浴室里，空出的手打开花洒的开关试图给汪东城降温让他冷静冷静。

药效已经完全发挥作用的汪东城疯狂的啃吻着近在咫尺的俊脸，双手也不老实的抚上炎亚纶结实的后背和圆润的臀部，底下已经勃起性器正好抵在炎亚纶的小腹上，随着两人的动作就又硬上几分。

他现在疯狂的想要炎亚纶。

对这种事已经很熟稔的炎亚纶自然知道汪东城这些动作的含义和现在的想法，但他在此时却有些犹豫了。

他是很喜欢汪东城，但他不想乘人之危。

更何况还是在汪东城还在不知道对方是谁的情况下跟他发生关系。

虽然他也明白这个机会可能一生中只有这一次了。

但该说事不如人愿还是如人愿呢。

在炎亚纶犹豫的间隙，被推搡进浴缸里的汪东城长手一捞把他也一把拉进浴缸里的。

一时不备的炎亚纶重重撞进汪东城精干的胸肌里，抬起头想说的话被又凑上吻住他的汪东城打断，他紧贴着汪东城大腿的下体也开始苏醒。

该死。

炎亚纶在心里低声骂了一声，手脚却不由的缠了上去。

他们身体贴着身体，嘴巴咬着嘴巴，直接就在浴室里搞了起来。

炎亚纶第一次觉得自家浴缸有点小了。

压在他身上的汪东城浑身燥热又尽情的抚摸着身下触感极好的身体，嘴巴也没闲着啃咬他的锁骨和侧颈，本来还自信觉得自家浴缸蛮大的炎亚纶被挤得只能紧紧的抱住压在他身上的汪东城，微微抬起的嘴巴再次被俘获。

不知道过了多久，汪东城才喘息着撑起手结束了这个绵长又带着情色的吻，眼神因为情动而显得有些迷离和深情，他看着身下乖顺的炎亚纶，突然就笑了：“亚纶？”

炎亚纶觉得自己脑子里有什么东西轰然倒塌了，他的坚持和犹豫因为汪东城的话而崩塌离析。

够了，只要汪东城知道他现在抱着的人是谁，这样就足够了。

不知道是谁又吻上了谁，没有了犹豫的炎亚纶更是热情的回应着汪东城的需求，他拉着在他身上乱摸的汪东城的手开拓着自己从没人造访的秘密之处，更是任由汪东城借着水的润滑扩张完就直接进入他的身体里了。

他是第一次在下面，刚被进入的时候疼得眼泪直流差点进行不下去，迷情中的汪东城倒还能耐着性子停下来轻吻抚摸让他放松，再到后来他就完全沉浸在被汪东城占有的快感中了。

也不知道是不是药效太猛了。

两人在浴室搞完之后就又马上转战到卧室床上，一向对自己体力很有自信的炎亚纶到最后只能死死的抱着汪东城的脖子任由他在他身上无度的索取。

这场疯狂的性爱持续了很久，汪东城在天刚刚亮的时候才心满意足的最后一次释放在炎亚纶体内。

想到昨晚自己抱着汪东城浪叫的场景，炎亚纶觉得自己额头上的青筋都突突的了。

他没想到自己最后真的乘人之危了，虽然他是下面那个。但他们一个是清醒的，一个是被下了药也是事实。

更何况汪东城还是直的。

而他本可以强硬的拒绝汪东城的吻和拥抱的。

不……

如果再来一次……

他还是一样拒绝不了汪东城。

他从来就没办法拒绝汪东城。

炎亚纶这边脸色一阵青一阵白，汪东城那边脑子也天翻地覆了一番。

他知道自己酒量不行，但他从来没想到他居然会酒后乱过性，更别提对象还是他的前队友炎亚纶。

还是个男生。

还是炎亚纶。

而且看上去还是他强了人家……

一向对自己这一身的肌肉很有自信的汪东城第一次觉得羞愧，在队里的时候他就可以轻松的压制住炎亚纶，而且现在炎亚纶也是一脸不好受的模样……所以如果他真的酒后乱性的话，那么他强了炎亚纶的可能性……

“对不起啊亚纶！我……我会负责的！”想到这的汪东城突然抓住炎亚纶的肩膀，满脸的真诚。

既然是他做了的事，那么他就一定会负责！

“蛤？”

炎亚纶一脸懵逼。

\----

所以事情到底为什么会变成这个样子。

已经穿戴整齐的炎亚纶对开着的电视放空自我。

汪东城好像还不知道自己被下药的事，而且他说要负责……

负责什么？怎么负责？

他可没想过会这样跟汪东城再扯上关系。

“在想什么啊？”刚洗完澡出来的汪东城有些拘束的坐在另一边的沙发上，尴尬的没话找话聊。

“昨晚的事你记得多少？”炎亚纶皱着眉看着汪东城，对于被下药这件事是一定要让汪东城知道，至于后来他们滚了床单这事……就……再说吧……

“我只记得跟saio喝了蛮多的酒，然后就断片了。”汪东城无辜的看着满脸严肃的炎亚纶：“所以我为什么会在你家啊？”

“那你知道saio是双性恋吗？”对于汪东城这万年的天然呆，炎亚纶一口气差点没上来，声音不自觉的也带上一丝怒意。

“啊？我不知道。”知道炎亚纶生气了，但不知道原因的汪东城有些头疼的揉揉额头：“我也没问过他这些啊。”

“那你知不知道他给你下药了？”汪东城的态度惹火了炎亚纶，他忍着身体的不适哗的站起来怒视着汪东城：“我从以前就跟你说让你多注意你的那些个朋友，你把人家当朋友兄弟，殊不知人家只是惦记你的屁股！”

“你在胡说些什么？什么下药什么惦记我的屁股？你知道你在说什么吗？”炎亚纶的话让汪东城也有些火了，但他现在不想跟炎亚纶吵架，也不想让他们的关系更加恶化了。

“你再天然呆也该有个限度吧，你仔细想想，你酒量不好，但醉到连什么时候来我家跟我做过什么都不记得了，这正常吗！”炎亚纶看汪东城这样，也知道他并不想跟他吵，只能自己努力的压制住满腔不知是怒气还是嫉妒的怒火。

如果他没参加saio的生日party，如果他没及时赶到拦截住汪东城，那么跟汪东城发生关系的可能就是saio或者别的男人。

只有一想到这个，他心里就火得不行。

“可是他为什么要这么做。”冷静下来想想的汪东城还是想不通saio这么做的目的，他一向跟saio玩得蛮好的，也没得罪过他，怎么就突然要给他下药了？

“他估计是把你让他二十八岁的生日礼物了。”炎亚纶冷笑，saio觊觎汪东城也不是一天两天的了，他还没跟汪东城闹翻的时候那个saio就三天两头找理由去他们的活动现场，还总是想方设法的想占汪东城的便宜。

汪东城的吸gay体质与日俱增，当时还有暴脾气占有欲又强的炎亚纶帮他挡着，现在炎亚纶跟他闹翻了，被镇压的gay们自然又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“啊？”

汪东城疑惑指指自己：“我？生日礼物？？”

这个男人是永远不会知道自己有多吸引男人。炎亚纶太阳穴突突的疼，浑身的酸痛让他没法再站着，他现在只想扑进柔软的沙发里，好慰劳一下他酸痛得不行的腰。

“你没事吧？”一看炎亚纶脸色不好，汪东城就意识到可能是自己昨晚惹的祸，马上凑过来，把手贴近炎亚纶的后背轻轻的揉着：“还很难受吗？”

“废话，你来试试被压了一晚上看难不难受！”炎亚纶瞪了汪东城一眼，昨晚他是真的差点被做晕过去，也不知道汪东城哪来的体力和精力。

“对不起啊，我完全没印象。”

汪东城满怀歉意，他是真的没印象了，只知道他一觉醒来，就跟炎亚纶发生关系了。

而且看起来他还蛮粗暴的……

他是知道炎亚纶性取向的，但在队期间他也只是把炎亚纶当弟弟去照顾。没想到的是炎亚纶会在他们的某场演唱会结束后突然吻上他，一向认为自己很直的汪东城吓了一跳推开了炎亚纶，也是从那以后就疯狂躲着炎亚纶直到飞轮海解散了。

后来更是和炎亚纶老死不相往来。

这么多年来他反思过，觉得是不是对炎亚纶的态度太过分了，也不止一次扣心自问，自己是真的厌恶炎亚纶还是害怕自己会爱上炎亚纶？

但答案都是无疾而终的，这就是跟潘多拉的盒子一样，不打开就永远不知道里面到底是什么。

但他不敢去打开。

也没有信心能承受那个结果。

“算了，我们就都当没发生过吧。”炎亚纶最看不得汪东城这幅可怜兮兮的样子，他头疼的揉揉太阳穴，这件事汪东城是受害者，而他当时也半推半就的接受了，所以他并不怪汪东城。

“不行。”汪东城皱起眉，郑重其事的看着炎亚纶：“虽然我什么都不记得了，但做过的事就是做过了，我会负责的。”

对于汪东城义正言辞的态度，炎亚纶只觉得自己太阳穴又开始疼了。


End file.
